Two very unlikely Roommates
by MiiChan23
Summary: FMA/Naruto crossover. Crackfic, SOME OOCness, not too much. Edward Sasuke living under the same roof TOTAL CHAOS! :


A/N) Dear reader, this is a crackfic. Crackfics are funny, and fun to write. Which means, yes, OOCness. But most crackfics have OOCness so no whining on how they don't act like themselves, this is a story that's not suppose to be taken so seriously, it's for the laughs. First crackfic I guess. Here you go:

* * *

"Gahh…" He made his way inside the house. His eyes were heavy, he was practically about to pass out right there on the living room floor. "Ey, are you in?" Edward Elric called out to his roommate. But there was no sign of them. Seriously, he didn't know why the principal of his school FORCED these two to be roommates, and live under the same apartment…

"I would rather be roommates with that idiot who screams, 'Dattebayo' every four seconds." He muttered, flopping down his couch, and turning on the television. There was nothing good on T.V as Edward began to channel search.

"Psh, Gilmore Girls…The Hills…Oooh! Will & Grace!" Edward sat up, forgetting about his tiredness because Will & Grace was his favorite show ever. That's when his shallow and dark roommate came from the kitchen, and boy, was he pissed.

"You frigging dumbass!" Sasuke Uchiha came crashing in, "You ate all the pop tarts!"

"So…?" Edward said, his voice sounding bored, as his eyes were glued to the TV.

"I…" The mad Sasuke started, grabbing Edward by his collar, "I paid,_ paid_, for those pop tarts, _with my own money_." He hissed, "They were mine, and mine only, and you ATE THEM!"

"So what?" said the blonde, "I was hungry, and I really like pop tarts--"

"THEN BUY YOUR OWN!" Sasuke left, stomping back into the kitchen.

"Shesh, who crapped in your bed…?" Edward muttered, returning back to his show.

**--**

Seriously, Edward's snoring was soooo annoying, Sasuke couldn't stand it. It was so loud.

He growled, as he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed of the blankets off of him, running into Edward's room. "Shut up!" He yelled,

But Edward continued on snoring, he sure was a heavy sleeper. "Hey--" Oh wait! Sasuke stood still, Edward had stopped snoring.

No snoring. turns sides. continues snoring.

"Dammit." The raven haired boy, made a sour face. He faced the ground, trying to think, which was hard cause of the load snoring. But, his light bulb triggered, he had an idea. Quietly, Sasuke walked into the garage, taking out a bucket that they used for moping. He filled it up with water, ice cold too. Slowly, and carefully so he wouldn't spill the water, he tip-toed back into Edward's room. "This outta stop his stupid snoring," Sasuke poured all the water on his roommate, waking him up in a instant.

"Gah, fuck!" Edward yelled, coughing, "What the hell!?" He stared up at the smirking boy,

"You were snoring, and I couldn't sleep." Sasuke said,

"SO YOU DUMP WATER ON ME!?" Edward screamed, his temper flaring up.

"…Yup!" Sasuke dropped the bucket and walked back to his room, yawning, "Good night, Ed!" He closed his bedroom door behind him, leaving a really ticked off Edward with a soggy bed, and wet hair.

--

Morning had finally came, and the two boys were running late for their classes. "This is all your fault," Edward told Sasuke, as he was stuffing his homework into his book-bag. "You woke me up in the middle night, and I overslept."

"Well I wouldn't have woke you up if it hadn't been for your snoring!" Sasuke quickly stuffed a toast in his mouth.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't control my snoring." Edward swung his book-bag around his shoulder.

"Just shut up and lets go." Sasuke grabbed his own book-bag, as the two ran out the door.

--

"Hm." The two boys' teacher stared at the late slips, that they handed out to him, "Take your seats," Their teacher, Kakashi said. He took the notes and stuffed them into his attendance book. "I guess we can began now…" He took out his piece of chalk, and began on today's lessons of History…which I will skip because it's like normal school, and it's boring, so yeah. Let's skip to lunch.

"Hey, Edo-kun!" Naruto ran up to him, "Dattebayo! Did you get my comment on Myspace? I send you a pic of a doggy saying, 'waz up!' and it's awesome." The hyper blonde punched the air.

Edward just stared at him, as he paid for his lunch. "Uh…didn't get a chance to check it yet." He said,

"Oh…" Naruto grabbed his own lunch, "Well be sure to check it today, kay?"

"Uh. Sure--"

"Dattebayo!" Naruto grabbed his lunch, paid for it, and ran off screaming "Dattebayo" over and over again.

Edward sweatdropped, as he made his way to a table. While he was walking, he saw Mae Hughes, another teacher at their school, he was sitting in a table filled with students, showing them his wallet filled with pictures of his daughter. "Oooh! Isn't she just the cutest thing you ever seen!~" He sang, and plenty of the students nodded eagerly, just so that he can go away, and let them eat their meal in peace. But that never happened. "Now here's a picture of my Elysa wearing her pink bathing suit with bunnies on it~!" The proud father kissed the picture at least twelve times, the students anime sweatdropped.

Edward couldn't help but giggle at the sight, and thank god that it wasn't him in that situation. He made his way to a free table, when all his rabid fangirls ran up and fought to sit next to him.

"Gah bitch! MOVE!"

"No, YOU MOVE!"

"Ow, I want to sit next to Ed!"

"NO, _I'm _sitting next to him!"

"Whore! You just broke my nail!"

"I love Ed more than YOU!"

"I'm Edward's biggest fan! I should sit next to him!"

"Clerks by Kevin Smith is the BEST MOVIE EVER!"

They continue to fight and fight, till at least twelve of them ended up injured. Edward just sat there eating his lunch, when his certain friend came by, with his own parade of fangirls.

Sasuke struggled, with his lunch tray, as a bunch of fangirl arms reached out to touch him.

"Squeee~! I think I just got a bit of his hair." said one giddy school girl,

"MINE!" Then you could hear a cat fight going on.

Sasuke grumbled, as he sat down on the table, with his tray of food, at opposite end of Edward.

"Hey," They both said to each other, quietly, and their fangirls soon crowded around them. There were so many people it could practically give you claustrophobia.

"I LOVE YOU!!" They shouted, it was taking a lonnngg time for the boys to eat since they don't have any piece and quiet. All the girls were fighting each other just to get a glimpse of them eating, they even were arguing with each other. Sasuke vs. Edward.

"Sasuke is sooo much better than that shorty!"

"Nah uh! Edward is better than that Emo freak!"

The two boys were losing their patience, the annoying fangirls would NOT go away. It seemed like 3 hours for the boys to eat their lunch, but it had only been 6 minutes.

"I love you, Edo-kun!" said a preppy girl, that looked a lot like Ashley Tisdale, who was trying so hard to hug him, but the other fangirls wouldn't let her.

"Forget Ed! I'm going for Sasuke-kun!" said a girly girl, who looked a lot like Vanessa Hudgens, trying so hard to kiss him, but the other fangirls wouldn't let her.

So the horror went up for the rest of lunch time, till it was time to return to class. Both Edward and Sasuke having Math. Which means a crowded hallway full of fangirls, pushing each other, getting squished against the wall, and trampled by many desperate girls' feet.

So then Edward and Sasuke made it passed all the fangirls, running into Math class, closing the door behind them, making sure they wouldn't get in. Both of them, sweating from fear and running for their lives, sat at their own desks.

"Is everyone here?" asked Riza Hawkeye, "Ok…" She took out her attendance book, and her pen, taking everyone's attendance. "Looks like everyone's in, except for that damn whore who always skips class…"

"Tila Tequila?"

"Miley Cyrus?"

"Misa Amane?"

"Yeah! Her." The teacher said to the one who said Misa's name. "But who cares, let's get on with today's topic, everyone turn to page 13,040." Then Math passed, and we'll skip that too, because it's boring.

**--**

The two dysfunctional roommates pushed through the door, locked it behind, and fell onto the couch. A horrific day with those fangirls…They technically had to deal with it every school day. Everyday was hell, even the weekends, where they had no school, but had to live with deal with each other. So their whole life was complete hell. I guess I speak for everyone(or at least me)when I say, "thank god, I'm not them"Although…living with someone like Edward or Sasuke wouldn't be bad -fangirl thoughts-

Uhhhh... back to the story! -sweatdrop-

"Do we have any more of those Lays chips?" said Sasuke, to himself, as he walked up the top counter, reaching up and pulling out a bag of Sour cream and onion flavored chips. "Gross, I hate this kind." He said, so he reached for another bag, which was barbeque flavored. "Awesome, the king of all flavors." said the raven head boy, putting the other bag away, and walking away with his favorite flavored chips.

He made his way to the living room where he saw Edward playing his Xbox 360. He was deep into his game of Halo 3. Sasuke crashed into the couch next to him, stuffing some chips into his mouth, "Where's Master Chief?" He said, with his mouth full. But the blonde didn't answer, he was too busy playing.

"DAMN!!" The small boy began shouting at his TV set, since he lost the game, and was now threatening his Xbox as if it were some person, instead of a game console. "Fucking Xbox, it's retarded!" Edward threw his controller on the floor, sitting on the couch, not noticing that Sasuke was laying down the whole time, so he ended up sitting on his feet.

"Ow!" yelled Edward's roommate. "Get off my feet!" Sasuke kicked off Edward, the blonde fell on his bottom.

"Ah!" The short blonde's face was red, as his temper began to get the best of him again. He snatched the bag of chips away from Sasuke and began beating him with it. BBQ chips were flying everywhere, some even landed up Sasuke's raven hair.

"…Now you gotta buy new pop tarts AND chips!" Edward grabbed his xbox, and then stomped back into his room, angry, leaving his roommate to clean up the mess.

* * *

A/N) Ehh…included SOME OOCness…I had fun writing this. Ok, yes I know, this is a Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover so you are probably wondering why Disney Channel stars, a bisexual ex-porn star, and a Death Note character are in here. Yeah, well I'm just making references. Also if any of those references offended you(Mainly talking about the whore who ditched class one)then sorry, remember. THIS IS JUST A PARODY FOR A LAUGH. So no need to feel offended, for I do not really mean it…much…*ahem* *nervous smile*


End file.
